Finding Resolutions
by Renthead015
Summary: Every problem needs some kind of resolution, you just have to figure out what the best resolution is. Definitely Jori...so...yeah...


**Disclaimer: Do _I_ own Victorious?...No...No I do not.**

The hallways of Hollywood Arts High School were quiet and empty. However, there did seem to be a something disrupting the silence coming from one particular room. Of course that was usually expected of Tori and Jade.

"I can't believe you don't see what you did wrong!" Tori yelled. "You could at least _try_ to look remorseful!"

"Why would I be remorseful?" Jade questioned, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You know what? I'm done talking about this!" Tori turned away from Jade and began to storm off, "I've had enough!"

"Wait!" Jade exclaimed before grabbing for the other girl's arm.

Tori turned back toward Jade. Without hesitation Jade pressed her lips into Tori's lips. Tori responded immediately, grasping Jade's shirt in order to pull her closer. Their bodies pressed together as Jade let her hands tangle in Tori's brown waves. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's waist pressing their bodies together as much as possible.

The kiss grew more heated as Jade bit down on Tori's bottom lip causing a moan to erupt from Tori's mouth. Jade took the opportunity to delve further into Tori's mouth. Their tongues danced around in a battle of wills that neither wanted to give up on. Tori's hands played with the hem of Jade's shirt, feeling the pale skin underneath it. Jade finally made the decision to pull away otherwise they would pass out from the lack of air.

"I'm sorry okay," Jade said once she caught her breath. "Just…don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tori answered before pressing her lips to Jade's once more.

Jade opened her eyes while Tori's lips were still on hers and noticed that Tori had opened her eyes as well. They pulled away confusion evident on both of their faces as they turned to the crowd of students sitting before them.

"How much longer do you want this scene to go on?" Jade finally asked slightly annoyed with their eccentric teacher.

"Yeah," Tori started, "you said we were supposed to play two people fighting and had to find a resolution…and we did that."

Sikowtiz stared at them for a few seconds longer before finally responding, "Right. End scene." Jade rolled her eyes. "You girls may take your seats," Sikowtiz stated as he rose from his own seat and made his way back to the stage. "That was very…er…that was a good representation of…um…a scene that…represents…that."

"Are you kidding me?" Tori asked a little flustered. You don't even remember the lesson you were teaching.

"Well you've got to admit," Andre cut in, "that was a very, _very_ captivating scene." He smirked in Tori's direction.

"Oh you're all just a bunch of pervs," Jade said lifting one booted foot onto the chair in front of her.

"Yeah," Tori added. "It's called _acting_, you guys should be able to handle this by now."

"It looked pretty real to me," Rex commented earning him an icy glare from Jade. Before she could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"We'll come back to this…lesson tomorrow," Sikowtiz stated. "See you all later…and Tori and Jade," he waited for the two girls to turn around before he continued, "great job today girls. You really put yourselves out there."

Tori smiled but Jade just rolled her eyes before they both exited the classroom. Once they were both outside, Tori turned to Jade, "Hey Jade?"

"What?"

"How did you come up with that resolution? I mean I thought walking away would've been it."

"It would have still been unresolved if you did that. So I had to think quickly to save your stupid idea."

"Stupid? Who said kissing was any better? How does that resolve the problem?"

"My character was more apologetic when I realized I didn't want you to leave. It's simple. Didn't you hear me say sorry."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Vega. Trust me, writing is my hobby so I know which way is the best way to go."

"Okay, so it had nothing to do with you wanting to kiss me with the guise of it being a 'scene' to allow you to act on your own desires."

"What?" Jade's voice went up an octave. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it does," Tori smirked. "You're just afraid to admit that you really wanted to kiss me."

"Shut it Vega! You don't know what you're talking about," Jade said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think I will. In fact…Jade wants to kiss me! Jade wants to kiss me! Jade wants to kiss me!"

As Tori chanted Jade looked around noting that there weren't many people around but there were enough to cause a blush to creep up her cheeks. "Vega, if you don't quit it-"

"What are you going to do? Insult me more than-"

Tori's words were cut off by Jade's lips. Tori sighed but before she could deepen the kiss Jade pulled away. "I might just do _that_," Jade said with a smirk before walking away. Dumbfounded, Tori finally snapped out of whatever trance she was in and followed Jade's path toward the Asphalt Cafe.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Two fics in one night? I'm kidding, I've had these drabbles written for almost two weeks. Yeah, I'm a slacker. Don't blame me, blame...yeah I guess it's just me. **

**Well I hoped you liked this little drabble that popped into my head while I was driving to work one day. It's a thirty minute drive so I had a _lot_ of time to think about it. **

**Until next time...**

**~Renthead015**

**P.S. If you haven't already, you should go read my other latest fic called _A Victorious Wedding_. It's a little different from what I usually write but go ahead and give it a try. ;)**


End file.
